Sentimento Inominado
by Brightest Moonlight
Summary: Era tudo culpa daquele sentimento inominado.


_Sentimento inominado_

_----_

Do you remember that day when we met  
you told me this gets harder  
well it did!  
been holding on forever  
promise me that when I'm gone you'll kill my enemies,  
the damage you've inflicted temporary wounds  
I'm coming back from the dead and I'll take you home with me  
I'm taking back the life you stole

We never got that far,  
this helps me to think all through the night  
bright lights that, won't kill me now, or tell me how  
just you and I, your starless eyes remain.

----

_Tudo começou do jeito clichê que os romances impossíveis começam: um dia ficaram sozinhos e se deram conta de o quão estúpidos eram separados e o quão patético seria se ficassem juntos. Era igual aquelas histórias ridículas de filmes de romances açucarados; o cara mau odiava a menina certinha por ter o que ele não tinha e a história começar mergulhada em ódio. Um sentimento que não era recíproco, o que não facilitava. Sem o desejo mútuo de morte ao outro, vieram os personagens secundários para piorar a situação._

_E como todo bom clichê o mundo conspira, a família não aceita. Havia um "quê" de mágica na história toda, apesar do sangue, dos titilares das kunais, do medo e do desejo de vingança. _

_O local foi os corredores da Mansão Hyuuga. O dia? Depois de um treino cansativo com os parceiros de equipe. E depois? É o que segue..._

Hinata andava distraída pelos corredores da mansão, carregando uma pilha de pergaminhos. Era um dia quente e os corredores estavam desertos.

Neji, por sua vez, ia em direção ao próprio quarto, já tinha treinado e recusado a oferta de Tenten em acompanhá-lo até a mansão.

_Eis a situação:_

Ela caminhava completamente alheia ao mundo e cantarolando uma música baixinho, não ouvindo os passos em sua direção. Assustada foi a expressão da herdeira ao ver todos os seus pergaminhos pelo chão, onde ela mesma se encontrava.

Suspirou baixinho e apressou-se a recolher os pergaminhos, para só então, ver em que esbarrara. Eis que vê Hyuuga Neji, com um olhar irritado.

- Oh, Desculpe incomoda – lá. – disse o garoto em tom de deboche. – Mas você é tão inútil que nem reparei que estava no meu caminho.

- Desculpe. – murmurou baixinho. Onde estava aquele menininho que brincava quando era pequena?

Então Neji passou por ela, fazendo questão de esbarrar nela, fazendo os pergaminho caírem no chão novamente.

A garota sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não o fez.

_Só que naquele dia, ele reparou que os olhos dela, brilhavam mais de os dele._

_Mas Neji era ignorante. E a ignorância é uma benção. _

_-x-_

_Algo que realmente ficou marcado na mente deles foi à luta entre eles, Hinata e Neji._

_Neji só queria descontar sua raiva, mesmo que naquele momento tenha sido o a ação errada no momento errado._

Hinata acordou em um hospital. Ouvia o barulho do eletrocardiograma e algo preso ao seu dedo. Sentiu também, um misto de dor e rejeição. E apesar de seu coração batendo calmo e o sangue correndo por suas veias, sua alma estava cortada em minúsculos pedaços e uma dor bem lá no fundo. A dor de perceber, mesmo que já o tenha feito há muito tempo, que a pessoa que sempre admirou e amou não se importava mais, com você, com sua vida ou com tudo que tivesse alguma ligação com si. Era difícil seguir em frente e encarar tudo isso com dignidade.

_Mas ela era uma Hyuuga não era? Ninguém da família Hyuuga fraqueja, então por que ela tinha que fraquejar?_

_-x-_

_Depois a situação ficou mais difícil, claro. Após a conversa com Hiashi, Neji entendeu e se arrependeu. E algo inominado tomou conta dele. Algo desconhecido para o gênio, que ficou sentindo um desconforto no peito, realmente arrependido por sempre ter descriminado a herdeira por pura ignorância._

Natal nunca fora uma época muito feliz para Hinata. Para que servia?

Neji a observava de longe, pensando se deveria ir falar com a herdeira. Mas o que ele iria falar? Além do mais, apesar das divergências estarem resolvidas, havia ainda um fragalho de magoa no coração da herdeira e ir pertuba-la agora só ia piorar a situação. O Hyuuga se sentiu mal e de novo aquele sentimento inominado tomou conta de seu coração.

Ele queria ir até lá e falar palavras de condolência para a garota. Mas sua condolência não iria adiantar de nada mesmo.

_Mas o tempo passou, mudou e agora protegia a herdeira. Talvez, só talvez, apenas amor fraternal não é o suficiente – talvez nem servisse- para descrever o real sentimento de Neji. E não era mesmo. _

-x-

Ás vezes o perfume natural de lírios de Hinata o intoxicava. Era como um veneno, simples e letal. E depois de tantos anos sentindo o cheiro de lírios, já podia sentir ao longe o perfume já tão conhecido.

Esse perfume o embriagava e o deixava ligeiramente zonzo, e qualquer toque – mesmo nos treinos- o deixava com vontade de tomá-la nos braços, mas isso era ridículo e incabível.

De noite, sonhava com o gosto dos lábios da prima. E sempre acordava suado, rubro e com o suposto, mas não conhecido, gosto de Hinata nos lábios.

E sentindo uma raiva imensa daquele sentimento inominado.

_-x- _

_Mas um dia aconteceu algo que a maioria das pessoas considerava errado. _

"Não podemos" sussurrou a garota, agarrando a camisa de Neji. "É impossível"

"Não é impossível. Estamos aqui provando o contrário não é?"

_E era verdade. Entretanto, quanto se sente um sentimento maior que você mesmo e quando a presença do outro não é mais suficiente vem à culpa. E a culpa __é um sentimento nocivo, que traz repercussões inimagináveis ao ser humano._

"E-e o que vão d-d-d-dizer"

"Pra quem falou que ia enfrentar tudo e a todos, a sua observação é um tanto quanto curiosa."

-x-

_Por mais que digam que a mulher é a mais frágil, é bom ser sensato ou mesmo louco o suficiente para mergulhar de cabeça em algo desconhecido, mesmo que depois, seu coração doa de maneira quase insuportável. _

Os suspiros nunca eram iguais. Nem os beijos. Mas a maneira que ele se encaixava era perfeita. Assim como os abraços e os apertos, entretanto cada e cada um, com sua maneira diferente de encarar as coisas. Mas analisando bem, tudo era perfeito. Até a maneira possessiva, quase ilógica que ele a possuía. E no momento da despedida ele teve a necessidade de toma - lá com mais carinho, e nessa em especial era sem barreiras e com todos os ângulos que não podiam nem se quer pensar em explorar.

_Mesmo depois de tudo, é bom pensar que você amou e foi correspondido com a mesmo intensidade; assim é mais fácil seguir em frente. _

_-x-_

Ele ouviu os sinos da igreja soarem delicadamente e a marcha nupcial.

Ele ao menos podia ter entrado na igreja e ter parabenizado os noivos, mas realmente não queria fazer isso. Afinal, o homem que esperava a herdeira no altar não se chamava Hyuuga Neji.

E sorriu, feliz por ter feito outra pessoa feliz, sentindo aquele sentimento inominado aperta-lhe o peito.

_Entretanto se foi apaixonado por Hyuuga Hinata._

_**°-Fim-°**_

-x-

**Desculpem qualquer erro gramatical. Reviews please!!!!**


End file.
